This invention relates to a stereoscopic television apparatus that displays stereoscopic images.
Stereoscopic televisions of which projected images on the screen are viewed in three dimensions when looked at through special eye-glasses, have been in use for displaying images for medical practice as well as for common television receivers.
According to the stereoscopic television, the image seen by the right eye and the image seen by the left eye are displayed alternately for each one field on the monitor such that the images on the monitor viewed through alternating switchings of right and left eye-shutters being synchronized to the alternating display timing of the right and left images may be perceived in three dimensions.
In a medical diagnosis application, there sometimes arises a need to measure a distance between two arbitrary points in a certain stereoscopic image, for example, a distance from a certain position to the center of a diseased portion. However, in conventional stereoscopic televisions, the stereoscopic image on the monitor screen is perceived in three dimensions because of the difference of views between the right and left eyes, such that two points cannot be specifically located in the screen image by means of a cursor, thus prohibiting the measurement between the two points.